The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for lifting and transferring persons into and out of vehicles and, more particularly, to an electrically-actuated transfer seat for assisting persons when entering and exiting a vehicle.
Difficulties are often encountered when a disabled person transfers from one location to another whether independently or assisted. Particularly in the case of wheelchair-bound persons or persons with severe mobility impairments, it is often quite difficult to lift and transfer persons to and from their wheelchair when entering or exiting a motor vehicle. Additionally, persons who are semi-ambulatory may have difficulties entering or exiting vehicles which are substantially higher or lower than the level required for comfortable entry or egress.
There have been some inventive efforts directed at alleviating the problems associated with transferring disabled persons from one location to another. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,924 and 5,459,891 are both directed toward devices for transferring disabled persons.
The aforementioned disclose devices which allow a disabled person to be lifted from a wheelchair into a vehicle. However, the devices disclosed in these patents, as well as other known devices, have drawbacks in the areas of cost and complexity which could limit the potential mobility of a disabled individual.
For instance, a product called Easy Rizer(trademark), which is presently on the market, requires extensive modifications to the chassis of a vehicle, thus incurring substantial costs and delays in installation times, substantial modifications to the original appearance and esthetics of the vehicle, as well as important safety concerns as to potential compromises of the structural integrity and occupant crash protection. Additionally, this type of product, due to inherent limitations of its size and design, is applicable only to a limited range of body styles in the van and truck vehicle category.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a lifting and transferring apparatus for assisting persons when entering and exiting a vehicle which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings, while providing a universally-applicable, low-cost, safe, easy-to-install solution for its user.
According to the present invention, a seat lifting and transferring apparatus and method is provided for assisting persons when entering and exiting a vehicle. The present invention seat lifting and transferring apparatus has a mounting bracket wherein the mounting bracket has a first support means for attachment to the chassis of the vehicle, a second support means for attachment of the first support means to a vertical extension arm, an electric or hydraulic extension arm for moving a horizontal support and seat along a substantially vertical axis, a horizontal support member which can alternatively pivot about a substantially horizontal axis located at the base of the extension arm, a cam-locking device to secure the horizontal support member once it has reached a substantially vertical orientation, a seat surface which rotates about a substantially horizontal axis when the horizontal support member is placed in a horizontal position, and a biaxial foldaway safety arm pivoting about a substantially vertical, then a substantially horizontal axis.
The present invention may be realized in two or more versions, including a single-fold version and a bi-fold version. The bi-fold version incorporates the aforementioned capability of pivoting about a substantially horizontal axis at the base of the extension arm to a locking position once it has reached a substantially vertical orientation for purposes of easy storage and greater lifting range.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, the electric or hydraulic extension arm can move the horizontal support member and seat between a first position and a second position along a plane having a vertical component.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the alternatively pivoting horizontal support member can incorporate a cam-style locking mechanism with a spring-loaded locking pin to facilitate secure storage of the horizontal support member and seat assembly when in a substantially vertical stored position. This feature alleviates concerns of potential impact and injury associated with frontal collisions.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the seat assembly can alternatively incorporate a lever-operated locking mechanism for purposes of securing the seat in a substantially vertical plane when the horizontal support member and seat assembly are in the upright and locked position. This feature alleviates concerns of potential impact and injury associated with unintended rotation of the seat assembly due to normal vehicle motion or impact.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the seat assembly can alternatively incorporate a biaxial folding safety arm pivoting about a substantially vertical axis at its attachment point to the seat, then about a substantially horizontal axis at its central articulation point to form an effective barrier, stabilization, and transfer aid for the user during the entry and egress process.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the seat lifting and transferring apparatus may alternatively incorporate a first means of support designed to attach to the electric or hydraulic extension arm to the chassis of the vehicle via a support structure having a horizontal support member aligned with the axis of the electric or hydraulic extension arm, and vertical support members aligned with the plane of the vehicle floor board for purposes of affixing the support structure to pre-existing vehicle seat and belt system fasteners. This feature alleviates concerns of compromise to vehicle structural integrity due to drilling, and greatly reduces installation times and vehicle degradation due to the installation of this equipment.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the electric or hydraulic extension arm is preferably electrically configured to operate from an electric control unit. The electric control unit can be a remote control unit, or a hard-wired pendant control unit.
The present invention apparatus and method is typically used to transfer disabled persons in and out of a vans, trucks, recreational vehicles, and other vehicles, but can also be used to transfer persons and/or things for other purposes. The present invention can be configured to incorporate the vertical pivot axis feature of the horizontal support member, or alternatively, can be configured with a fixed angle between the electric or hydraulic extension arm and the horizontal support member according to the particular application demands of the vehicle into which the lift is being installed.
This product has a broad range of applications including cars, vans, and trucks.
The present invention will now be described in more detail with reference to exemplary embodiments thereof as shown in the appended drawings. While the present invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional implementations, modifications, and embodiments, as well as other fields of use, which are within the scope of the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein, and with respect to which the present invention could be of significant utility.